


show me your whirlwinds

by youremyqueen



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Teenagers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's inside her, like a pulse.</p>
<p>Written for the skins comment ficathon on lj, prompt was: <i>that's a nice touch, stains in the night, whiskey and kisses for everyone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	show me your whirlwinds

He's inside her, like a pulse, and they've fucked on half the sofas in Bristol, but this is maybe the first time they've done it with more than twenty people in the room.

No one seems to notice, though, and if they notice, they don't care. Maybe Michelle will care in the morning when she wakes to her head throbbing with the memories and the shame burning through her gut - but right now Tony smells like his best cologne, and tastes like whatever cheap liquor they're passing around tonight, and feels warm and solid in the midst of the chaos of the party, like a safe-house in a war zone.

Her knickers get lost and she doesn't miss them, and his fingers dig into her hips like a brand, and maybe it's the audience and maybe it's the drugs that make her forget to put on a show, but she doesn't moan or gasp or squeal or yell his name the way she sometimes makes herself, just grits her teeth and chokes on a breath against the skin of his his shoulder. It's tremendous, a fucking whirlwind, and the side table is digging into her arm and the music is blaring around them and it doesn't feel good so much as it does _right_.

Like this is all that she wants in the world.

When it's done, the party continues all around them, like nothing had happened - and really, they're just two kids fucking on a couch so why should it have? - and Tony leans back and smiles that lazy, sated smile of his and says, "That was nice."

The urge to hit him rocks through her like boat on stormy seas and she swallows it down with another cup of something clear and sharp, the feelings burning the back of her throat same as the alcohol. She smiles, smoothing her skirt down when she notices it's still shoved up around her hips up. "Yeah," she says. 

He's already looking somewhere else. 

This is all Michelle wants in the world and sometimes she wishes it wasn't.


End file.
